It's Not Real, You Are Home Big Bro
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: Leo/Raph brotherly fluff and a funny moment based on the 2007 movie, hope you like it!


**I know, why do i start on a new story instead of updating my longest story?**

**Answer: this is a gift fic to Princess Moonheart, who requested more Leo/Raph family fluff :3 true they need it, and some1 pointed out that many of my stories has family & hurt/comfort... I'm a fluffy type ^-^**

**sure i'm evil leaving you not knowing if the fav turtle will be okay but anyway...hope you like it ^-^**

**PS: yes it's based on the 2007 movie, i'm just following the request and yes, if you have TMNT: Smash Up, then you'll notice Leo's sword attacks  
**

* * *

_This place was so different from the city and much more greener, the turtle walked through the huge leaves and then the trees.  
_

_How was he gonna find his brother here? This place was enormous! He had seen it in the air and almost lost his balance and wondered if his brother was lying dead down there, it would brake him if it was true.  
_

_As he walked he heard gunshots and people yelling, the turtle moved towards the sounds and watched how a cloaked figure took out a gang of soldiers, the cloak was brown and on the figures neck was a pendent of some kind, it was welding two swords, the sheaths was strapped on the back like a X and it fighted in a very familiar way. It was using the art of Ninjutsu.  
_

_The turtle's eyes went wide, if he just skipped the cloak...Then he would get his brother! He was okay! That is...If he could fight the six gun men that was about to empty the magazines in the guns at him, suddenly a flash of silver slammed them backwards, the flash went back to the figure, revealing to be his swords. Finally the once who was still standing grabbed their friends and ran, as the screams was fading then figure landed on his knees and looked at the wound on his chest, the cause laying just beside, covered in mud.  
_

_It could cause an infection!  
_

_The hiding turtles stepped out and bent down beside the cloaking figure, gently removing it's hood. The beloved familiar blue mask tail fell over his shoulder, making him look up...The dark brown eyes meeting the ember once that was looking at him "R-R-Raph?" Leo's eyes sifted from exhaustion to confusion to happiness, then he fell forward "Leo!"_

_Raph looked at the wound, it was deep, infected and bleeding heavily, Leo breath got slower "No...You promised to come back!" "You know my secret now...And...I-I'm s-sorry"_

_His brother went limp and Raph screamed in pure agony._

* * *

Raphael flew up and felt his breath stuck in his chest, his body was covered in tears and sweat._  
_

Nightmare...

It hadn't been real, and he knew that his brother was home. Leo had been that for 5 weeks now...He had learned Raph's secret as the Nightwatcher, been captured by the stone generals and fighted the monsters...But also gained back Raph's trust and now they were just trying to get used to the idea that the family was whole again.

He noticed that no one had come in to his room, but he thought he must have been able to hold it back. But he still got up and got out of his room, he needed to be sure and stopt in front of Leo's room. Peaking inside, Leo just turned him self in bed so that he faced the door but didn't wake up, his hand fell off the bed and just hung limp as he breathed deeply. He was deep sleeping after the earlier 'Game-Night' with what ever snacks and soda Mikey had got his hands on.

Raph's breath became more calm as he watched his brother and dried away the tears that was falling, his brother was okay...He could talk about it in the morning, not wanting wake his brother up. Raph was about to close the door when he heard Leo "I know why you're here Raph, you had the some nightmare again"

Leo was looking at him and now go up in sitting position, Raph sighed and sat down beside his brother once he closed the door from the inside "How did you know?" "You said the same thing every time, not so hard to know when you guys have nightmares..." "Says the one who never..."

"I almost went mad Raph" Leo erupted and laid back down. "I would always think of what could happen to you guys if I wasn't there to help you, it was more or less torture" Raph looked at Leo, the so called 'Fearless Leader' did have fears the was fighting inside him.

"You're not the only one...Donnie was so worried that he one night sneaked out of the lair, but was caught by Casey. Poor guy didn't have much choice then to knock out our genius, who had completely lost it! April said that he was running a fever and with that combined with the worry of you it went like I just told you...Heck I had to ask Casey to go buy several long chains so that we could keep him in bed!"

Leo's eyes snapped open and he grabbed Raph's shoulders "You chained Donnie?! You were supposed to keep an eye on him not tide him down!" Leo said and slapped him self "When did this happen?"

Raph closed his eyes and tried to fight the tears again "3 days after you were supposed to...Come home...The days went by and..We lost it more and more!" Leo watched and Raph lost the battle with his tears and then smiled, before he caught Raph in a hug.

"Sorry, I guess I...Lost the time...I'm not going...Ever again"

* * *

"Raph is where?!" Donnie gasped when he was able to breath after almost suffocate of his morning coffee, which was now all over Mikey "He's sleeping in Leo's room, he had that nightmare again and since I'm sleeping wall to wall with him it wasn't so hard to figure it out. He actually went there him self"

"And don't you tell him Mikey. Last thing I want to do Is to find you dead" Leo said as he walked in, Mikey looked like Leo was the devil him self "I would rather let the Foot kill me!" "If you want to commit suicide then how come you're driving Raph crazy?" Donnie asked and shut up as Leo sent him a glare to not start a fight so early in the morning.

"Maybe he gave up living" "Gah!" Mikey flew straight in the ceiling and got knocked out, leaving his older brothers confused. "Um...I'll just go to my lab now" Donnie said and left.

"Hey Leo..." "Mhm?"

"Thanks...For helping me facing my fear" Leo smiled and head locked Raph "We all got our fears Raph, and we'll face them together...But...Now it that fear of telling Sensei what happened to Mikey" Leo said and turned to their out cold little brother "Tell him the knuckle head didn't get much sleep?"

Leo laughed and ran "I'll tell him and you carry Mike..." "BOYS!" Raph, Donnie and Leo dropped Mikey on the coughed and ran "OR NOT!"

* * *

did i just combined brother fluff and a funny moment? o_O shell -_-' oh well...

hope you all liked it xP i don't think i did (try stay in the chair Moonheart xD) now on to my longer story (is it ever gonna end you may ask? not by a long shot :P)


End file.
